


情人节巧克力

by SapphireFumiya



Category: produce101Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireFumiya/pseuds/SapphireFumiya
Summary: 情人节的巧克力可以用来做什么？
Relationships: 金城碧海/佐野文哉
Kudos: 3





	情人节巧克力

金城碧海视角

今天的他也像是甜蜜的糖果一样，不知道是不是自己的错觉，但对方似乎散发着不知从哪里飘来的甜腻香气，轻柔但又强烈的刺激着我的鼻腔。

到底要怎么样才能让他明白呢？

“我喜欢甜食哦”在他准备结束练习准备回去的时候，我拦住了他露出了非常真挚的表情对他说。

“嗯……我知道”

“所以啊。”

“什么所以……”仿佛想无视我的话一般自顾自的收拾起了东西，低声的嘟囔着“为什么非要我给你呢……”好像很麻烦的背着背包走了，说自己待会还有事。到底为什么情人节还有事啊？他没有说我自然也不会逼问。虽然相处的时候一直都是几乎绝对信任的坦诚相待，但内心还是多少有点郁闷。

其实像刚才那样的对话已经今天的第三次了，但每次都是以对方的敷衍而结束。虽然说自己可能果然还是有点孩子气拘泥于形式和表面，可是果然交往以来的第一个情人节还是想收到来自ふみや的巧克力。虽然明白恋人比自己年长，同时也是不常表露自己情绪的人，但果然内心还是会觉得有点失落。自己或许在外人看来也是如此吧，对周围的事物并不是那么的关心也经常被人评价说“金城くん似乎有点冷漠呢”。但是面对他的时候自己不一样，他的冷淡很容易让自己失落。想要的当然不是巧克力，但对于他的别扭果然还是多少有点生气。

什么时候自己变得这么敏感和情绪化了呢，明明是一直感情相通关系不言而喻的一段恋爱，但却开始被或许自己只是一厢情愿对方在勉强的迎合自己之类的负面情绪所填满。连自己都觉得不可思议，这不是那个被别人笑称没有情绪的金城碧海。没有感情的AI突然有了自我意识就是这种样子吧。又或许，只是因为之前的自己一直没有碰到他吧。

对方仿佛有着作为年长者自然而然的成熟，不像自己只是做着表面冷酷的伪装。唱歌跳舞的实力也是，虽然自己总是在努力的拼命追赶，年龄和经验的差距仿佛像鸿沟一样难以缩小，甚至都会后悔自己没有早几年出生。年龄差不会改变这个事实多少让我觉得有些焦急。

“スカイ……嗯……”为了追求我的爱抚而软绵绵的呼喊着我的名字，身体都在颤抖，略微湿润的双眼看着我，整个人被情欲支配得一塌糊涂。

一到做爱的时候，立场就会完全改变，由我掌握着主导权。看着他在我臂弯里沉溺的身姿总觉得非常兴奋，明明平时是那么正经严谨又清冷的人，却会在情欲支配下变得那么色情和淫乱。这种时候的他的反差甜腻得让我快发疯。

面对我有些恶作剧意味的故意拖延不愿触碰他，就会像一只猫一样楚楚可怜的祈求我“拜托……摸摸我好不好……”睫毛有些害羞的垂下几乎是一下子就能点燃我，完全是一块甜腻的糖果瞬间让我的脑内麻痹。

但纵使在床上他如何的祈求我，现实生活中他作为年长者的地位还是不会改变。虽然告诉自己只是巧克力罢了，纠结于这个没有任何意义只是徒增两个人的不安，却多少对于他不愿满足自己的私心而有些失望吧。说起来自己明明要赶快赶上他的成熟和游刃有余，因为这种小事情绪起伏跌宕真是太孩子气了。

回到宿舍的时候，他还没回来。时间已经经过了十一点，情人节就快过了。发个短信给他，然后在沙发上等着他回来吧。几乎是到了快十二点的时候他才急急忙忙的赶回来，手上……还拿着一袋巧克力……

“你不说我完全都没想到……我太迟钝了对不起……这个是今天急急忙忙抽时间去DIY厨房做的……”微微抿着嘴唇，说话的时候也有点支支吾吾，眼睛有些下垂看起来很是自责。

巧克力意外的很精致，一颗颗黑巧克力上面都刻着字母“S.K.Y”实在很难想象这出自一个大男人之手。

“谢谢……”虽然自己心里很激动，但是此时自己却又开始洋装淡定云淡风轻。

所以难怪自己觉得他身上的甜味那么的浓厚，尝了一口果然很甜，和他一样。

“最近，金城くん好像买了一堆巧克力。”

“嗯……怎么了吗？”

“不知怎么回事，还不让别人尝一口，我上次拿了一颗他就发火了。”

“金城くん竟然会发火，那可真是太稀奇了。”

“对吧，我也觉得古怪。”

佐野文哉视角

所以为什么会整个房间都是巧克力的甜味和香气。

“这……这是什么……”

“巧克力啊~”

“这种事情我当然知道！可是为什么浴室会有巧克力啊？”

“因为，ふみや自己说可以跟我一起洗澡的啊。”

完全牛头不对马嘴！根本不是这么一回事！为什么这个人可以一脸纯良的说出这种话啊？

今天没有活动也没有练习，是难得的假日时光。スカイ这几天看起来心情很好的样子，邀请我说“一起洗澡吧。”说起来前几天各种忙着公演和录制行程很赶，已经好几天没有和スカイ亲密接触了……

可是当我打开浴室门的时候，房间充满了甜腻的巧克力味，浴缸里漂浮着银色的碗里面的棕色液体微微的有点反光。我有些震惊的呆住了，可是此时罪魁祸首却突然笑起来起来，我瞪眼。

“好了，赶紧脱衣服吧♡”

“你……你等一下”

“事到如今你在害羞什么，明明连更害羞的事情都做过了。”

“你别讲了！”

满面笑容的盯着我尴尬的样子竟然还有点可爱。话说回来什么时候开始这个懂事小孩都拿自己打趣了？

“你给我说明一下这是怎么回事……”

“说明……有必要吗”突然露出坏笑的他一瞬间变得让我觉得好陌生。

“我喜欢在甜食上面淋上甜食哦。”在靠近我然后在我耳边细语的他让我毫无抵抗力。虽然自己有点不好意思表现出来，他的声音对我来说是一剂最强的媚药，几乎是一瞬间就能让我腿软。

“甜食是………？”

“ふみや”

“那淋上的甜食是……？”

“巧克力”

！！！完了，这家伙是来真的！受到冲击的我一瞬间呆滞，望着不知所措的我スカイ却突然笑了起来。

“这是回礼哦。”边说着突然把我拉进他的怀里，“不快点的话，巧克力都要凝固了。”

整个人急急忙忙的被他拉进浴室，完全不顾我的尴尬和为难，几乎是半强迫的脱光了身上的衣服。然后两个人姑且是洗干净了身体，银色的碗漂浮在水面上……接下来就是……

“那么，我要开始涂了哦。”

“嗯……”一旦被这个人要求，自己怎么可能会拒绝得了他，而且本来也没有让我说不的选项。身体停不住的颤抖，明明是在害怕但又莫名其妙的在期待紧张得不行心跳也开始加快。

“先涂在我最想品尝的地方吧。”スカイ的手指很细长也很好看，两个手指在棕色的液体里翻搅着沾满了巧克力。

“ふみや，把嘴巴张开”

情欲到了的时候自己永远是出于被支配的弱势者，不想更抵抗不了他的任何命令，只想完完全全被这个的人所占有所玩弄。想想还觉得有些可笑，之前一直被别人说一副性冷淡样其实自己才是最顶不住情欲的那个。

スカイ沾着巧克力的手指在口腔里搅动，舌头被他手指略微粗糙的触感弄得有点痒又有点麻痹，丝滑的巧克力在口中蔓延甜味刺激得自己有点迷糊。手指从口中抽离了取而代之的是スカイ的唇舌，平时都会被他拨弄得不行，再加上巧克力的刺激每次深吻甜味都会四处溢出，不行了……呼吸好困难……

“嗯……啊……好甜……”巧克力的甜味在唇舌的来回当中蔓延，头脑里只剩下了“好甜”这个感受了。

“接下来是脖子哦。”一双大手将巧克力均匀的涂抹在我的脖子上，スカイ故意放清力度的抚摸再加上巧克力的黏腻触感整个脖子都变得好痒好痒。啊，巧克力太多了已经流到了锁骨和肩膀的位置了，黏腻痒得让我难受。

“好……好痒……”但是眼前这个人仿佛又在恶作剧了，涂完巧克力之后开始舔自己的脖子力度之轻柔自己的脖子又更痒了，口中突然溢出了自己也感到震惊的和巧克力一般黏腻的呻吟……这仿佛鼓舞了眼前的他，舌头一路舔舐游走到了锁骨又变成了大力的吮吸在我觉得瘙痒难耐的时候皮肤突然传来一阵痛感，“啊！”愣了一会我才反应原来我被咬一口了。

“！你干嘛……”

“以后穿衣服的时候把扣子扣好，不准露锁骨。”这是对我下达的不得不服从的命令。

“嗯……”

スカイ有时候会变得幼稚又小心眼，就像现在，突然从成熟稳重又变回了19岁的男孩。每当这种时候，我更加深切的感知到我被这个人爱着。我也是哦，我也会嫉妒别人。

就在我分神的间隙，スカイ又往我的胸口涂满了巧克力，一个不留神自己的胸前就被对方给含住了。“スカイ……太痒了……不要……”眼前这个人又开始了恶趣味仿佛没听见一般，好像真的在认真品尝巧克力一样一心顾着舔舐胸前的颗粒，然后手又附上了胸前的另一个凸起，“啊……！”用力的搓揉让我不小心又叫出了声。浑身上下都有一种粘腻的不适感，巧克力附着的感觉，被他舔舐啃咬的感觉，好热……好难受……

啊，碗里的巧克力已经被他用完了，原来スカイ是个甜食党。


End file.
